


Sweet Tangerine

by PeachyBaby



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Sweet Fluff, girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Soft, fucked out Raven gets the aftercare she needs.





	Sweet Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I swore I’d never write for this fandom but lol here I am babey

Raven’s the softest like this, freshly fucked out and sleepy, they stumble into the shower together, still more a mass of tangled limbs then two human beings. Raja hums as the warm water hits her back, and moves further so the spray hits Raven too, who smiles softly up at her.

Raven is never like this, shy and soft spoken. Sleepy Raven is something out of a fairytale. Something whispered about, and Raja feels proud that she gets to witness it.

They both wash their hair in comfortable silence, and Raja presses a kiss to the crown of Raven’s head, gets soap in her mouth, but doesn’t care cause Raven is just smiling at her, and everything is just right.

Raja begins to wash both of their bodies, slicking their skin with rose scented soap. Raven presses herself close to Raja, pressing her face into Raja’s neck. She smoothes her soapy hands over Raven’s back,gripping her ass teasingly, and Raven laughs, and presses kisses up Raja’s throat, sucking at the soft spot under her jaw until it bruises a soft violet. Kisses Raja on the mouth with sleepy hesitation, she tastes like soap and sex and home.

 

“Let’s wash off, Rave,” Raja says, pulling back, and Raven complies, stepping under the spray, letting it wash over her until she can’t feel the soap anymore.

Raven only notices that the shower isn’t running anymore when she hears the squeak of the hot water handle. Raja pulls the shower curtain away and hands her a towel, and Raven quickly dries off, before putting her hair up in it, and meets Raja in the bedroom where she’s laid out some clothes. Raven slips them on and joins Raja in bed, laying her head against Raja’s chest.

 

“Thanks for taking care of me, babe,” Raven says, pressing a kiss to Raja’s sternum. She threads her hands into Raven’s hair, leaning down to press a kiss to Raven’s hair.

 

“Of course, Rave,” Raja coos, feels the weight of sleep settle firmly against their bones. Watches as her rough and tough, loud mouthed, crass fighter of a girlfriend, softens under the touch of sleep.

 

“Sweet dreams,” Raja whispers, even if it seems silly.

 

“Sweet dreams,” Raven mumbles.


End file.
